i'll follow you into the dark
by Drowning-in-Fandoms2396
Summary: A lot of things changed when Kyle left south park. The town, the people..especially Stan. After 8 years of living in New Jersey he has returned to the quiet mountain town to find out nothing is the same. rated M for language and stuff. goth!stan jersey!kyle.


Author's note-

Oohhhh shit. So I guess I'm going to start writing fanfiction again. Oh well. I think it's a great way to express my creativity and help my artist block so yeah! I had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Rated M for language and future smut. Soooo here we go!

_Love of mine, someday you will die _

_But'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark._

It's a lot colder than I remember. Was Kyles first thought as they drove back into the quiet mountain town. Snow fell gently leaving pretty crystals on the window. Frowning he traced the snowflake patterns with his fingers, shivering at the feel of the cold glass.

"Boobie I told you to wear a thicker coat." Sheila Brovloski whispered to her son from the front seat.

"Yeah mom I know, I forgot how cold it is here. Can we please turn the heat up?" Kyle mumbled, snuggling deeper into his thin orange jacket.

"Of course you forgot love, you haven't been here for eight years. The jersey weather has spoiled you Kyle. And no we cannot All That hot dry air sucks the moisture right out of your skin which would be bad for my flawless complexion."

"Yeah, okay mom." Kyle grumbled and glared back out the window. He really didn't know how to feel about moving back to South Park. He was definitely going to miss New Jersey, he had made a couple of friends out there. And he loved the lively environment, parties and fares every weekend. But he also missed South Park, the beautiful snowy nights, the peace, and the people…Stan. He had lost contact with Stan and the guys about a year after he moved. He had to write letters to his old best friend but he never responded, he wondered if he ever got them. It'd be nice to see the gang again he thought as he yawned. Watching the snow he fell into a soft slumber thinking maybe this move wouldn't be that bad.

The freezing snow stung Stan's face as he glared at the sky with a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. His Long black hair clung to his skin in an uncomfortable way but he was used to it. Moving the damp curtains from his eyes he spit the cigarette from his mouth and let out an obnoxious sigh to get his friends attention.

"What's the matter Stan?" Kenny mumbled not looking up from his phone.

"I'm boredddd." Stan whined, standing up from the swing set and stretching his legs.

"Soo…What d'ya want me to do about it?" Kenny chuckled glancing up at his poorly dressed friend. "You're going to get frostbite dressing like that kid."

Stan looked down out his outfit; a thin thigh length burgundy sweatshirt. Ripped black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and black pompom beanie that kept most of his waist length hair contained.

"Nah, I'll be fine Ken, but seriously what the fuck are we going today?" Stan said as he lit another cigarette.

"Ugh... wanna go see a movie?" Kenny said as he took off his scarf and wrapped around Stan's neck.

"No, you know Cartman and his asshole friends hang around there. "Stan sighed.

"Damien and Pete are have a party at their flat."

"Nooo, remember the last time we went to one of their parties?" Stan said with a pierced eyebrow raised. Kenny shuddered at the memory. Stan and parties did not mix well, parties meant alcohol and drunk Stan was not a good thing.

"Well," Kenny smiled as he stood. "I have a bit of the weed we got from Tweek left and a new box of oil paints. You wanna go back to my place kid?"

Stan smiled back and fake pouted at the taller teen. "Yeah sounds awesome, but stop calling me kid asshole."

"I'll stop calling you kid when you grow taller than 5ft." Kenny said with a smirk as they sat into a walk to his apartment.

"I'm 5ft4!" Stan yelled back smiling at his best friend.

Kenny's apartment was above the auto shop across the train tracks. He fixed it up pretty nicely but it was still a bit raggedy. But hey anything was better than living with his parents. They always took the long way to Kenny's house to avoid being seen by Stan's dad or cartman and his crew. To do so they had to cut through town, run through Clyde's backyard and jump the fence into Kyle's old yard. They were laughing and smiling when they came around front and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a moving truck in the driveway.

"Looks like someone finally bought the Brovloski house." Kenny mumbled and continued to walk until he heard Stan gasp.

"What wrong sta- oh shit." Kenny stated shocked at the view in front of him. A tall, about 6ft, red head boy stood with boxes in his hands a burley red head women lectured him about how fragile they were.

"Holy shit," Kenny gasped. "Is that Kyle?' Stan said nothing as he stared at the family ahead of him.

"Dude, it totally is Kyle! Hey KYLE!" Kenny Yelled smiling and running up to the ginger teen. Kyle dropped the boxes despite his mother's shrieking and embraced the blonde charging towards him.

"Holy crap, Kenny?" Kyle chuckled as Kenny latched on to him.

"Yeah man it's me, whoa dude you look different!" Kenny said as he squeezed Kyle's lean muscles.

"Yeah I'm not ten anymore Ken. " Kyle stated as a small blush spread across his freckled cheeks. Kenny laughed at the sight. Kyle always blushed so easily just like Stan. The Thought brought his eyes back to the raven haired boy standing behind him. Stan looked as if he had seen a ghost, blue eyes wide with confusion. Rolling his eyes Kenny grabbed the small teen by his hand and drug him to stand before the redhead.

"Come on Stan use your manners say hi." Kenny said with a smirk as Kyles eyes went wide with recognition.

"Ugh..Umm HI Kyle." Stan whispered with his eyes cast downward.

"Hey Stan, ugh you look different." Kyle said while scratching his curly hair nervously.

"Well so do you!" Stan shot back angrily.

Kyle raised his hands and stepped back. "No offence man, you look nice. I mean it's nice to see you."

"Well thanks, same to you." Stan grumbled "We have to go now." Stan stated and with that he grabbed Kenny's hand and took off in the opposite direction.

"Well that went well." Kenny whispered to himself in confusion. Looking up at the sky he smiled to himself thinking to himself that it wasn't that bad.

Author's note

Ughh I know it's a slow start: / but'll pick up soon. How do you like Goth Stan and jersey Kyle? I'm really excited about this story, see you next time -3


End file.
